Where Journeys Start
by zzdragon
Summary: This is a start point for my Stories it is like episodes 12-15 from season 2 of Transformers Prime but it is a remix of Kanto Transformers so tell me if you like it.


Ash and his friends, Brock and Misty were headed towards Cerulean City when they discovered an unusual protrusion from the rock face of Mt Moon.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It looks like a spaceship." Brock stated.

"Let's go inside! I want to see if there is any alien Pokémon!" Ash said already running towards the spaceship.

"We better follow him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Brock and Misty followed Ash into the spaceship.

Inside the spaceship, Ash and the others saw what looked like giant Pokémon fighting. Ash tried scanning them with Dexter, but Dexter didn't detect any Pokémon.

"What are those things?" Misty looked and sounded scared.

"Maybe they're aliens from another planet?" Brock enquired.

"I wonder if they speak English. Hey! Do you guys come in peace?" Ash shouted.

The giant creatures stopped fighting to see what the noise was. All of them looked around towards the door of the ship to see three small creatures staring at them.

"What do you want?" one of them asked in a screechy voice.

"I think it said 'do you guys come in peace?'" another one said.

"You creatures of this planet must be stupider than we thought! We are Decepticons! Of course we aren't here for peace! We are here to claim this world as our own and defeat the Autobots!" This one sounded like a leader.

"I would like to ask you something; what planet is this and what is your name?" This sounded friendlier than the other three. Brock was the only one of the three humans to notice why; this one had a different symbol on it and it had blue eyes.

"This is Earth and I'm Ash. The girl next to me is Misty and the other boy is Brock. Oh and I suppose I should ask you what are you?" Ash thought on closer inspection that these looked like robots.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, but we just call ourselves Autobots for short. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. I must enquire Ash, what is that creature sitting on your shoulder?"

"This is my partner Pikachu" Ash replied

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sounded nervous.

"Pikachu is a Pokémon and there are 649 of them in the world." Ash explained

"What's a Pokémon?" The one with the screechy voice asked.

"A Pokémon is a pocket monster that participates in battles with other Pokémon." Brock told the robots.

"A creature that battles? Why would it do that?" A blue & white bot asks.

"They battle because their Trainers command them to and Pokémon are friendly creatures that get on well with people. Which makes me think, do you like the idea of being Pokémon Trainers?" Brock asked.

They all seemed surprised that Brock asked them this.

"Autobots admire a challenge. We accept your offer." Optimus replied

"Any new power the Autobots get should be ours too! We also accept your offer." The other leader type said.

"If you're all going to be Pokémon Trainers then we need to know your names."

"I suppose so… 'M Ironhide." A red coloured robot responded first.

"I'm Jazz." A calm sounding white robot responded next.

A little yellow robot, smaller than the others, spoke next. "I'm Bumblebee."

"And I'm Cliffjumper." A other small bot spoke he look just like Bumblebee but his color is red.

The only one that look a doctor next. "I'm Ratchet."

"Yo Blaster is my name."A red & yellow bot sing

Then a red bot with some sum white spoke next"I'm Red Alert."

"I'm Windcharger" A grey & red bot say his name next.

An another all red autobot step out"Hello I am Perceptor."

Then a yellow & blue bot spoke next wich sound like he was trying to talk underwater"I'm Seaspray."

As a all green bot was looking around for somebody"Hey did some one see where Wheeljack is at"then he forgot to tell the humans his name"Hound that is my name and..."

Hound was cut off by a kaboom was the next thing they hear then four body flying & hit the wall

The first bot get up is a blue & dark grey"Wheeljack your invention get my paint job comeing off like a seeker from a date."

Some of the Decepticons was not happy with that bot's words as the rest of they just trying not to laugh

A green & yellow bot got out of the mess of bots"Tracks it's a paint job you can have it redone and why did you to bring that on board the Ark Wheeljack said the waxtron is a time bomb just waiting to happen?"

"Well after I was done whit it then I would throw it at the three that was here."The now named Tracks said looking around for some one.

"HERE THEY'RE!"another blue & dark grey bot shout.

"I get first shot at Wheeljack Dirge he made that bomb!"a look like the one that was Shouting but his first color is white.

"Ramjet that not nice lets blast Tracks first he was the one to use it then Wheeljack."another look the some as Dirge, Ramjet, but this one had red as his first color but the color of his eyes are yellow.

the new seekers look around seeing that no one is fighting and that are three humans and a little yellow mouse are here.

"What going on?"the red one ask.

"Well Thrust so far we're in the middle of talling Ask & his friends our names."a voice said out of nowhere.

Then a white and blue bot reveal himself"I'm Mirage and the one with a dome head is Brawn."

A bot with fins like things on his stand up"Hey I am Wheeljack."

The one with the screechy voice was the next to respond. "I'm Starscream, and I'm the Decepticon leader."

"You wish Screamer! All of us know Megatron is Leader, not you."

"Skywarp, you didn't need to tell them that… And DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Starscream glared at Skywarp.

"Which one of you is Megatron?" Ash asked the Transformers.

"I am." The white one with red eyes responded, the one Ash thought sounded like a leader.

A blue jet spoke next. "I'm Thundercracker and you all ready know the three that try to shot Wheeljack & Tracks."he point at Ramjet, Thrust & Dirge

then 8 more bots walk in where Ash & his friend come through Brock see that there are two more that look like Thundercracker but with different colors one have Orange and yellow and the other had Green and purple same as the last six but half of them have masks and the rest do not have them.

"Oh yeah I forgot that they were outside the two that look like me, Starscream & Skywarp are the storm twins the orange one is Sunstorm as for purpley his name is Acidstorm and the rest are the Constructicons"he told them

A bot look like a front load loader step up"The name is Scrapper."

Scrapper pointed to a bot have a bulldozer look"He is Bonecrusher."

Then a bot that look like a excavator"I am Scavanger."

Next up one that like a manic"I'm Mixmaster."

"Hook that's my name."the now named Hook said by the left wall

The last member look like he can break a wall with just one punch"Long Haul is the name but haul things all day lone isn't my game."

Then the camera like bot stand after been knock out"What going?"

After telling them what going on like the rest they accept aswell then the Camera bot told Ash & friend his name is Reflector.

This left only one robot, a blue one that looked like a tape deck. "I'm Soundwave." Ash seemed surprised at his voice; it didn't seem to fit his name.

Misty explained something to the robots.

"A Pokémon Trainer can choose from 3 Pokémon to begin their journey; a grass type, a fire type and a water type."

Each Transformer already knew which Pokémon he wanted.

"There is two problems with you all becoming Pokémon Trainers…" Brock sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

"What's that?" Jazz asked

"If you wander around with weapons like that you'll scare other Trainers and their Pokémon." Brock sounded like he was stating the obvious. "Which means you'll have to give up your weapons if you want to train Pokémon."

"I hope for your sakes yuh didn't just say what I thought yuh said." Ironhide sounded cross.

"Swallow your pride for once Ironhide; you do want a Pokémon don't you?" Jazz asked.

"I guess so…"

"What I'm worried about is, if we drop our weapons the Decepticons will shoot at us; they won't relinquish their weapons without a struggle." Bumblebee sounded concerned.

"I think that they should drop their weapons first." Ironhide very quickly responded.

"I see through your ploy, you intend to shoot at us because we are unarmed!" Starscream screeched.

"I swear on behalf of all Autobots," Optimus looked sternly at Ironhide "that we will not shoot at, or attempt to harm any of you."

This seemed to be enough to convince the Decepticons as rather shortly afterwards there was a clang as the weapons hit the ground. Not long after that the Autobots also placed their weapons on the ground.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, you will guard these weapons until we return." Soundwave released the Cassetticons.

"And for the last problem is?" Reflector ask

"Which one of the five regions you guys want to go to?"Misty ask the Transformers

Perceptor thought about that"Are regions different areas where pokemon & humans live in?"

"That is right Perceptorg in each region has it's own Pokemon professor that give a Pokemon to new Trainers , the one you're at now is called 'Kanto' then we have Jonto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the last one is called Unova."Brock said all the Transformers form group to talk about where they want to go to(A/N: if you want read about Optimus Pokemon journey than read Kanto Tranformed just skip the first chapter.)

After they all had chooses where they want to go"Well who going where?"Ash ask the Transformers(A/N:I'm skiping Optimus & Megatron's teams)

"Me, Seaspray & Mirage will head out to Johto."Wheeljack told Ash.

Then Ramjet turn to Misty"The same go for Me , Thrust & Hook"

"Alright than myself, Cliffjmper & Brawn along with Scrapper, Dirge & Long haul will start at Hoenn."Red Alert told them.

Blaster turn to Brock"Well Me, Tracks, Windcharger along with the last half of the Constructicons will be in Sinnoh hoping to be aces."

Ash turn to the last six in the room"Let me guess you guys want to go to Unova?"

They just nodde their heads

"Hey guys! the professors needs time to sort out your Pokémon! You'll have to wait until morning." Ash pointed out. "We'll be heading back to Pallet town so we'll see the ones who will be starting their journey here in the morning."Then Ash turn to face the rest of the Transformers"As for all of you if there

All of them were still thinking about which Pokémon they would choose but it seemed that the Transformers would have to wait until tomorrow to get their first Pokémon.


End file.
